Extended Ending for Sum Of His Parts
by Scioneeris
Summary: An Extended Ending for the Sum of His Parts episode, with a RobinxRaven pairing. Raven is trying to deal with the new influx of emotions from her attraction to Robin and also handling the fact that she almost lost Cyborg-her first Titan friend.
1. Chapter 1

**This is an extended Ending for a RobinxRaven pairing following the episode, Sum of His Parts, from Season one, where Cyborg met Fixit, after his battery pack died and was dragged underground. This is also an episode where the villain Mumbo Jumbo appeared. Apologies if Raven may be a bit OOC this time around. **

**I do not own any Teen Titans anything! Please read and review-it keeps me happy and wanting to write more "stuff". ^_^ **

* * *

Raven found herself lighting candles in her room, chanting the words that worked so well to calm her down and soothe away the rush of confusing, conflicting emotions. _Azarath Metrion Zinthos._ Cyborg had almost disappeared today.

He had almost been lost for good.

Cyborg, her first friend, the first Titan she'd known, the one who had made her feel accepted in their ragged bunch. She could still hear the words echoing in her head.

"_Why are you always off on your own?"_

"_I don't…exactly fit in." _

"_I'm a robot, he's green, she's alien. You fit in just fine." _

And so she had, or so it seemed.

She stifled a shudder, the flame before her flickering. She scowled and systematically every wisp of flame died out. Rising to her feet, drawing her cloak tighter around her, Raven headed for her bedroom door.

It opened quietly and let her out into an empty hallway. She breathed a soft sigh of relief. Today had been stressful, not that other days weren't, but the brief absence of Cyborg had set in motion a new set of thoughts she wasn't quite sure she'd wanted to deal with.

I shouldn't hit Mumbo harder. She mused, gliding down the hallway and down to the central rooms of the Titan Tower. She paused, briefly to check in on the others, relieved to see Beast Boy and Robin playing some game on the TV.

A slight prickle of worry trickled down the back of her mind as she realized that Cyborg wasn't with them. The earlier feelings of panic and despair began to well up and she hurriedly backtracked to the privacy to the hallway, drawing her cloak tighter around her, trying to banish the ugly words now forcing their way into her head.

_You're a lousy friend. _

_What if he's gone for good this time? _

_You couldn't stop him the last time. _

_You couldn't even help him!_

_It would serve you right, useless-!_

_What are you going to do now? Huh? _

_You can't do anything at all! _

_You can't even protect your friends-!_

A gasp choked out of her mouth as Raven turned in a swirl of purple fabric and directly into Cyborg himself. There was a dull thunk as they collided and she found his arms around her, one on her shoulder, the other on her waist.

"Raven? You alright?" He bent to her level, trying to get a look at her face.

She didn't pull away from the cold hands and smooth metal. "I-I'm fine." She managed. "I-I just came to get some tea."

Cyborg perked a brow. "Tea?" He held her at arms' length, apparently looking for the teacup that wasn't there. "You sure you're alright?"

"Just fine." Raven forced a smile.

Just fine since I saw you.

That seemed to worry the cyborg even more. He took a hesitant step backwards. "I was looking for you, Robin was going to-"

"He's in there with Beast Boy."

Cyborg blinked. There was a moment of awkward silence. "I know." He said, at last.

"I'll be going now." Raven tried to dodge to the side, but Cyborg was quicker. He caught up to her at the end of the hall.

"Raven?"

"What?" She paused, suppressing the shudder threatening to break free. She couldn't afford to lose her composure in front of Cyborg, not when-

"I'm fine." He hugged her from behind, gently. "I was okay."

"I-!"

"You all came to rescue me. I could've made it out on my own-" He tried to tease.

"Liar!" Raven heard the word leave her mouth before she could censor it, she twisted in those large arms, unable to keep the horrified expression off of her white face. "Do you have any idea how worried I was? You should've come straight here and char-"

But Cyborg only half-smiled at her, an expression tender and understanding.

Her first friend.

"I didn't think you'd worry, Rae." But the teasing tone was fading. "I knew y'all would come for me." His arms fell away from her sides again, hanging awkwardly it seemed, beside him. "I didn't mean to…I…" He stopped again. "I was actually down with T-Car, riggin' up something just in case…y'know."

"Yeah." Raven said, dully. "I know."

"Raven…there…won't be a next time."

The soft, low way he said it made her resolve waver the teensiest bit. But she swallowed back the torrent of words and steeled herself inwardly, schooling her expressions into the blank face reserved for all to see. "Good."

"If you have somethin' to say then-"

"I can't lose you, okay?" Raven whirled on him. "I won't!" There was a slight edge to her voice. "Do you understand? You were the…" Her voice cracked. "The first…frien-" She hiccupped and turned to run.

She started forward, but this time he pulled her back in earnest.

Raven found herself crushed against his chest, held so tight and so carefully that she couldn't breathe, even though it wasn't quite that difficult. His chin rested on her head, his own bowed down. "I'm sorry, Rae." His voice was rough. "I'm really sorry. I didn't mean to-"

She loosened one hand, reaching it upwards to silence him.

They stood like that that, his arms around her, until Raven calmed and Cyborg shifted his head, turning to the side. There was a muffled sound in his throat. Raven turned to follow his line of sight and for a moment, the same empty pang from before stabbed through her chest.

"Hey, Beast Boy, didn't Cyborg say he'd be right back?"

"Dude, I don't know." Beast Boy slurped a mouthful of soymilk from the paper carton. "We gonna order pizza tonight or what?"

"Pizza's fine." Robin moved from the sofa, heading for the door. "Order the usual."

"What's the usual?" Beast Boy paused in mid-dial. "Dude, I can't remember all the-you ask Raven."

Robin hid a smile. "And you'll ask Cyborg?"

"Yeah…as soon as he gets back." Beast Boy flashed his most angelic smile.

For a moment, Robin was tempted to laugh, but squashed the urge instead. An excuse to see Raven was more than useful. He headed up the stairs and the main doors slid open, soundlessly. He had only started forward a few steps when the scene at the end of the hallway drew him to an immediate halt.

Raven.

And Cyborg.

Cyborg holding Raven.

Raven with her hand on his mouth, her other arm curved around them.

Cyborg with his arms around her and his head tilted forward to rest on hers.

A rush of emotion bubbled to the surface and Robin struggled to push it away. He couldn't deal with that right now. No, he didn't want to deal with that right now. A twinge of uncertainty registered inside of him as he took in the scene again.

They looked good together.

Cyborg began to turn and Robin quickly straightened. It was best to announce his presence first. He cleared his throat. Cyborg gaped for a moment and Raven turned within his arms to see what it was.

Robin held his face blank as he saw the change in her face and then something flicker through her eyes. He had to break the silence.

"Raven, Cyborg." He drew closer, needing to see, needing to know if what he had seen was something—

"Robin." Cyborg's voice was off. "I uh-"

"Beast Boy was going to order out pizza—?"

"P-pizza?" Cyborg was motionless for a moment. "Wait a sec, that little-!" He streaked towards the middle room and Raven was left, standing in the hallway, drawing her cloak tighter around herself.

Her lips quivered as if she were about to say something, but before he could speak, she ran. For once, Robin didn't want to follow her.

He stood, watching as her figure disappeared from view.

_Raven… _


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I wasn't going to add anything to this, but I didn't like the way it turned out, so to smooth things over a bit for Raven, here's a bit of a lead in to the next fic "Nevermore" and to 'fix' my own perfectionist side. ~Happy reading! **

* * *

When her eyelids fluttered open, the first thought that registered was the fact that it was dark everywhere. While it wasn't an overly unpleasant thought, it was slightly disorienting as she struggled to her feet from the cold floor.

Her joints were stiff and her legs had lost some feeling in them as she hobbled to the bed and eased carefully onto the end. The coolness of the sheets was somehow warm as she stretched out across the bed.

Her mind was recalibrating and she knew this troublesome day would come to an end as soon as her mind came to halt. The reviewing process was as irksome as other daily trivia, but necessary.

As she skimmed over the day's events, there was a slight wave of annoyance over the earlier emotional outburst. It hadn't helped for Robin or Cyborg to see her like that. She wasn't anything like the empty-headed Starfire or the overreactive Beast Boy. She wasn't some normal girl freaking out over a new crush or spilling her guts out over some microscopic incident that had nothing to do with anything.

Raven sighed, twisting in the silken sheets, her hands scrabbling for a good hold in the slippery fabric. She didn't need to be thinking of that. Just having the gifts she had to her name was enough to instill a permanent fix of responsibility with her. Sometimes it was so ingrained in her that the mask was something she never removed.

The recent emotional stress had caused a few cracks in her finely crafted armor. Taking Robin's nightmares and sorting them out in addition to her own personal issues had used more energy than she'd cared to devote to it.

Technically, it wasn't a problem of energy, since she could easily draw on the stores of power around her, but the fact that she'd never drawn more from the darkness than she could handle—was an issue she also didn't care to deal with—yet.

The fragile threads of her newly formed friendships were barely there and hardly worn in yet.

Her past was larger than that.

Slender fingers went to her head, threading and twining slowly through her hair, tugging to produce the slightest tendrils of pain. It was a ritual that brought some essence of calm to whatever sanity she felt was within her clutches.

She laughed into the sheets, turning her face into the nearby pillow. The day had been too long because she'd been fighting more than one battle. The shadows were creeping back up to her and she knew what would happen when her eyes closed.

Her earlier annoyance now returned in full-force. Tomorrow would be a full day of meditation to keep everything else together. Perhaps she would be lucky and maybe whatever calls came to the tower wouldn't require her assistance.

That was a nice thought—for all of a half-second.

Raven scoffed.

There would never be a time when she could ever be truly alone, not in mind, body or spirit. A wave of sleepiness washed over her as she glanced at the ancient clock on her carved nightstand. It reminded her of the few hours left until morning arrived.

She could deal with it in the morning. A few hours couldn't hurt.

Her mind slipped away as her eyelids slid shut.

The hazy shadows in her room were now real shadows in her head. The images flickered in and out.

A pronged shadow rose up in her mindscape, glowing red eyes boring straight through. It spoke with a hiss that Raven dismissed. She would deal with it in the morning. It couldn't cause too much trouble and her body needed rest from the physical stress of containing an inner battle while fighting an outer one.

_Azarath Metrion Zinthos. Azarath Metrion Zinthos. _

Something laughed.

_Rage shall consume you…._


End file.
